my answer is you
by The Siege
Summary: i love you for being the answer to every question my heart could ask. tell me, dearest love, how can you have reached so far inside my heart? [nalu week; drabbles/oneshots; rated T for language]
1. shine

**my answer is you**

* * *

 **notes:** nalu week is heeeeeeeeeeere! nalu all day err day, 24/7 for an entire week, plus 2! probably the best week ever, tbh. i literally pulled this one outta my ass and vomited about 500 words of fluffy randomness but i hope you enjoy? lol thanks and love nalu! title is inspired by the song "My Answer" by EXO WHICH I AM IN LOVE WITH OMG YAS. ahem. and on that note...

 **disclaimer:** i do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. applies to rest of fic as well. (my disclaimers are getting progressively less interesting. well, that's not what you read fanfics for anyway, right? :D)

* * *

 _shine_

In his eyes, she shines.

He's never thought much of it, just figured everyone saw her this way. Just figured this is how she _is_. Until the stupid Ice Princess told him otherwise.

 _"_ _Shines? What are you, high? Jesus, shoulda known you were on something," Gray snorted._

 _"_ _Shaddup! I'm sober!" Natsu snarled._

 _Gray raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then you're whipped."_

 _"_ _What the fu—"_

 _"_ _C'mon, you think the sun and stars shine outta her ass, and you're gonna tell me you're not completely in love with her? Get a clue, Flame Brain."_

Natsu smushes his face in between his palms as he stares at her and Levy squealing excitedly over some lame book. His eyes focus on her, then move to Levy. And then back again.

He closes his eyes and sighs. Nope, compared to Levy, Lucy is practically glowing.

It makes sense, right? After all, her hair is frickin' _gold_ , and if gold isn't shiny, he'll eat his own fire. And her eyes—well, they're brown, which aren't particularly shiny, but he swears they _sparkle_ and _glitter_ and maybe that's just the stars in her eyes, but he'll be damned if they aren't the most dazzling eyes he's ever seen. And her smile—well now, he's willing to bet she has the whitest, brightest smile in the entire guild, and the guild's girls all have really nice teeth. But hers must be glow-in-the-dark or something because he's seen her smile at night and it just lights up his whole damn world.

And something in his gut tells him that maybe Ice Princess wasn't as wrong as Natsu wishes, so he taps Happy and asks, "Hey, buddy, can ya do somethin' for me?"

Happy pauses in his demolition of his fish and nods. "Sure can, Natsu! What is it?"

"Can ya look at Lucy for me?"

Happy tilts his head. "Why?"

"Just do it."

The Exceed shrugs. "Okay, I'm looking at her. Now what?"

"Can you tell me if she's shining?"

Happy reels around and gawks at his best friend. "She's _what_ now?"

"Shining. C'mon Happy, it's not that hard. Just say yes or no." Natsu taps his foot impatiently.

"Uh, no? Is that even possible? I didn't know humans had stars inside of them!"

"Nah, just Lucy," Natsu murmurs absently. He sigh heavily. "Maybe it is just me."

"Wow, I'm gonna go ask Lucy about this! I wonder who else is shiny!" Happy flies off obliviously.

"Yeah sure bud—no! Hey, wait, Happy, don't— _dammit_." Natsu drops his head in his hands and groans.

He can just barely hear bits and pieces of the conversations—"Natsu," "shiny," "other people," "oh my goodness _what_ "—and he peeks through his fingers to find Levy cackling, Happy smiling dopily, and Lucy blushing the shade of his hair, which looks rather amazing on her.

 _Adorable_ , his mind cries as it dies a wonderful death, _so adorable. And shiny._

Lucy turns and catches his gaze and they stare at each other for the longest moment. Then she lifts her lips into that cute little smile of hers and waves hello, and it's all Natsu can do to grin back without toppling over as everything explodes into a supernova of Lucy-ness.

Alright, so maybe Droopy Eyes was a little bit right this time. But Natsu will never admit it.

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	2. wander

**my answer is you**

* * *

 **notes:** ok i will confess i don't really like this one, but i do like the premise of it. reincarnation and soul mates - that's what i call true love! and we all now nalu totally fits it. i just don't think i wrote this very well, but i would love to one day write a full story about reincarnated soul mates. one day. :D enjoy!

* * *

 _wander_

She has wandered through countless lifetimes, going wherever her feet take her. The years are quiet as they pass, unfulfilled, but she is not sure what—who?—she is looking for. All she knows is that during all the lives she's lived, all the selves she remembers, she has never once felt complete.

She has been a princess, lavished in gold and silk, sheltered from a kingdom of strangers who believed her a goddess and expected glory and wealth from her rule. She has been a gangster's daughter, protected by burly men with bulging muscles and grisly scars, kidnapped countless times for ransom and surrender. She has been a warrior, leading loyal soldiers into battle with pride and suffered through victory and defeat. She has been many things in her many lifetimes, but never has she been at home.

She has been many people, but always she has been out of place, alone and ill-fitting, the piece that belongs to a different puzzle.

So it is with a deep-set weariness, one that has sunk far past her skin and found home in her very bones, that she enters Hargeon, the bustling port city. She has left her prison and become a traveler, in search of a home she has never found, and she does not expect to find it today or any time soon. For now, she is looking for a way into the place she thinks can be like home— _Fairy Tail_ —and for now, that is enough for her.

* * *

He has wandered past countless people, seeking out the soul that calls to his own. He's searching, always searching, but home continues to elude him. Sometimes, he thinks he feels it, is on the verge of finding it, but as soon as the moment comes, it's gone. And he falls back into his endless quest.

He has met so many people during his lives, the ones that aren't too old to remember. There was a pirate, he knows, who taught him how to sail the seven seas before he left to command his own ship. He'd known a nobleman once too, back when he'd been a court jester for some king, who had helped him out of trouble many times and treated him like his son. And of course, he remembers the pilot, the one who taught him to fly. He has known many, many people, but never has he known the one he is searching for, the one who will give him the home he so desperately wants, the one who will finally end his travels.

But he is still searching. And he does not expect to find home here, today, in this little place called Hargeon, because in this life, he is searching for someone else: his father, who was his home for the brief amount of time they'd been together. And he knows that it is not his father his soul aches for, but he will take what he can get.

* * *

And it is in this bustling little Hargeon that she finds him, or he finds her, or they find each other.

He stumbles through the crowd and breaks the spell on her senses. She shakes her head in mild self-disgust, glaring at the impostor, before moving to thank the stranger who had inadvertently helped her. He gets off the ground and dusts his clothes off, muttering under his breath, before looking around for someone to ask for information.

And this, here, _now_ , is when countless lifetimes and personas collide into gold and pink, two simple halves of an even simpler whole.

Just Lucy and Natsu.

Their eyes meet and, like lightning, recognition strikes.

 _Ah_ , they think. _Finally, I'm home._

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	3. gratitude

**my answer is you**

* * *

 **notes:** oops i'm a little late! forgot to post this yesterday ahaha. it's here now! day 3 will be up soon too. hmm i don't really like this one but i didn't have any ideas for it. i wanna write more aus for this week! day 3 will be a modern au whoot. :D enjoy! remember to point out any mistakes if you catch 'em!

* * *

 _gratitude_

It is a day like any other at Fairy Tail.

"You are literally the stupidest person I've ever met, flame brain!" Gray yells, already half-naked.

"Hah!? Who you callin' stupid, ice stripper!? You're the stupid one!" Natsu sneers back, jumping to his feet with flaming fists.

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"I'ma pummel you into the ground!" Natsu leaps at Gray and the twenty-second brawl of the week begins.

Mirajane shakes her head with a smile as she tends to the bar. "I'm surprised they managed to hold out for so long. Are you going to join in, Cana?"

There's a loud roar as Elfman eagerly throws a punch and is flung across the room.

"You bet I am!" Cana finishes guzzling the last bits of beer from her barrel at an unhealthy rate and wipes off her mouth with a satisfied sigh. "Ah, that sure hit the spot!" she grins and then jumps into the fight.

"Oh, not again," Levy groans as the noise distracts her from her book. "It's not even noon—Jet, Droy, stop! You'll break your bones again!"

"Gihihi! I've been itchin' fer a fight. Don' worry, shrimp, I'll put your lackeys outta commission 'fore they can get too hurt," Gajeel smirks, cracking his knuckles eagerly.

"Wait, Gajeel, don't—!" Levy sighs heavily. "How am I supposed to get any reading done now?"

Lucy, who has been observing everything quietly, laughs fondly and turns to her friend. "Oh Levy-chan. It's Fairy Tail, what else are you expecting?"

"You got that right," she agrees with a roll of her eyes. "Where's Erza, by the way? She usually would've stopped everyone by now."

"She's on solo mission. Won't be back for a few more days." Lucy smiles. "It's alright as long as they don't get too rowdy, isn't it? They have too much energy otherwise."

Levy eyes her blonde friend. "Are you okay, Lu-chan? You're acting a little strange. Aren't you usually the first after Erza to try to break up fights?"

Another laugh. "Well, I'm hardly ever successful, am I?" Lucy rolls her eyes. "And, I don't know, I've been thinking lately. About my life before and after Fairy Tail."

"Do you regret it?"

"What? No!" Lucy refuses incredulously. "Regret? Are you kidding? Coming to Fairy Tail was the best decision I've ever made! I just…I wonder if I'm selfish."

"Lu-chan, everyone is selfish."

"No, I know that but…more selfish than the average person. I mean, I had everything before, right? I lived in a huge mansion, ate all the delicious food I could ever want, had more money than I knew what to do with, never had to worry about rent or injuries or even death…I had it really good, didn't I?" Lucy sighs. "But I was so ungrateful for all of it that I ran away."

"How is that selfish? If you were truly selfish, you would've taken advantage of all that wealth and done whatever you wanted," Levy points out.

"Alright, so more ungrateful than selfish. Same difference."

"It is not!" Levy insists. "Look, you left because you felt imprisoned, right? It wasn't much of a life, Lu-chan. No one can blame you for wanting to make friends and go on an adventure. No one can blame you for wanting to be happy. Everyone wants that."

Suddenly Natsu falls onto their table, making the two girls shriek. He hops up, growling under his breath, before turning to Lucy and brightening. "Heya, Luce! Come help beat everyone up! You too, Levy!"

"No thanks, Natsu, I'm fine here. Or I _was_ , before you destroyed the table." She glowers at him.

Levy sighs and gets up. "Guess I'll go read somewhere else. Later, Lu-chan. Don't destroy too much stuff, Natsu."

"Natsu! Look what you've done!" Lucy scolds.

"Ehehe, oopsy?" He sheepishly scratches his neck.

"Natsu!"

"Aw, c'mon, Lucy, join in the fun! Just sitting here watching us is boring."

She raises her eyebrows at him. "Not to me, Natsu. I like watching you guys."

"You're such a weirdo." Before she can Lucy-kick him, he jumps away and calls, "Hey, it's your turn to pick out a mission, right? Pick a fun one!"

He dives back into the fight and Lucy watches on, an affectionate smile settled onto her face.

 _Everyone wants to be happy, huh_.

"Levy's right, as always," she mumbles to herself.

Her life before was truly boring, full of facades and fear. Everyone hid behind masks of nobility and money. It was an insincere lifestyle and she hated it. So it was easy to leave behind. But now…

Now her life has meaning. She has people who are precious to her, and who hold her precious as well. She has a family of friends, so tightly knit that she can hardly remember life without them anymore. This life—this is a life that Lucy will not give up for anything.

Getting up, she picks her way to the request board, stopping to yank Natsu out of the mad tumble for a second to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Huh? Whazzat for?"

"Thanks, Natsu." She grins and tosses him back into the frenzy, ignoring his confused shouts.

 _Thank you…for that day in Hargeon, and every day after._

 _Thank you for everything._

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	4. transformation

**my answer is you**

* * *

 _transformation_

"Lu-chan, why do you let them treat you like that? You could easily beat them all up! Put all those self-defense skills to good use!" Levy huffed in frustration as she fell back onto the bed.

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled. "Levy-chan, then I'd be bullying _them_ , since they have no chance at all. Besides, I don't wanna draw more attention to myself."

"Any more than you've already drawn now that everyone knows who you are?" Levy pointed out dryly.

Lucy winced. "Okay, yeah, but that's exactly why I didn't want anyone to know I was a Heartphilia in the first place! Ugh, if Minerva had just left me alone…why does she target me, of all people? I don't get it!"

"Are you serious, Lu-chan? It's because you're smart _and_ gorgeous _and_ rich _and_ kind! She's just jealous, duh."

"Jealous? Of a _nerd_ like me _?_ " Lucy scoffed.

"Oh c'mon, Lu-chan!" Levy jumped off the bed and flopped down next to Lucy, who was sprawled out across her carpet. "You try to hide behind those huge glasses of yours and your hair, but _everyone_ knows you're gorgeous. Literally _everyone_. It's a fact. No one like Minerva—they're just scared of her. But everyone likes you."

"Levy-chan—"

"Y'know what I don't get?" Levy interrupted, as if Lucy hadn't spoken. "Why are you still trying to be all low profile when your last name's already out? There's no point anymore, is there?"

"There is—well, no, I guess there isn't anymore. But I don't wanna get in trouble for beating her up either. Plus, if Minerva targets me, she won't bully anyone else."

Levy groaned. "Oh god. You are seriously too nice for your own good. Give in to your dark side a little, won't you?"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy encouraged. "Are you encouraging bad behavior? _You_?"

"It's not bad behavior! It's putting Minerva in her place!"

"Oh my Levy-chan! Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, given that your type is _Gajeel Redfox_ , after all." Lucy snickered as Levy squealed and blushed.

"O-oh yeah? W-well, what about you? You like Natsu, don't you?" Levy retaliated.

Lucy fought down her blush. "W-what? How could I ever like such a—a—a guy?"

Levy burst into laughter. "See? You can't even say anything bad about him!"

"Yes I can!" Lucy argued. "He's—he's reckless, and—and loud and—obnoxious and—"

She thought of his unruly pink hair, his dark eyes, his sharp grin, and couldn't hold back the flush in her cheeks any longer.

Levy was practically cackling, holding her stomach as she rolled around. "And? And you think he's super cute, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Lucy grabbed a pillow and shoved in it Levy's face. "Well—well, you think Gajeel's piercings are dangerous and _sexy_ and you wanna ride on his motorcycle!"

" _Lu-chan, oh my god, shut up, I'm gonna kill you!_ "

" _Well, if you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen!_ "

.

Later, when the pillow fight was over and the two girls were huffing and puffing on the floor, Levy rolled over and panted, "Hey…Lu-chan. I've…got an…idea."

"Oh…no."

"Hear me out!" She gulped in a breath of air and sat up. "Now that everyone knows who you are, you'll never be able to blend into the shadows again! Not that you really did in the first place but…"

"Just tell me the idea, Levy-chan."

"Alright, alright, have a little patience, girl…"

.

 _Oh god. I can't believe I let Levy talk me into this._

Lucy gritted her teeth as she took a deep breath and stepped into school. She calmly strode to her locker, where Levy was waiting for her, and tried to ignore all the loud whispers surrounding her.

"Oh my god—is that—"

"Lucy Heartphilia!? Wasn't she a nerd!?"

"Holy crap, she's _gorgeous_ —"

"Dude, look at her rack—"

"—didn't think she was _that_ pretty! What the hell—"

Lucy rolled her eyes and concentrated on her locker.

"You look so beautiful, Lu-chan. Really. I don't know why you tried to hide in those baggy clothes before," Levy whispered from beside her.

Lucy laughed a little. "Thanks, Levy-chan. All I did was wear contacts and tighter clothes, though. Do I look that different?"

Before Levy could answer, a mocking voice cut in. "Finally got a makeover, Heartphilia? Did you get plastic surgery too?"

Sighing, Lucy squared her shoulders and spun around with a sweet smile on her lips. "Oh Minerva! I didn't expect to see you so soon! But to answer your question, no plastic surgery _here_."

Minerva bristled and onlookers gasped. The implication was obvious.

"How _dare_ you—"

"Does this count as a makeover?" Lucy shrugged, casually pulling out textbooks from her locker before shutting it. "This is how I normally look. I just wore contacts today and fancier clothes. I wouldn't really know about makeovers, but you do, don't you, Minerva?"

Minerva snarled and whipped a hand, but before it could connect with Lucy's cheek, Lucy extended her free hand and grabbed it, twisting it slightly. Minerva gasped in pain and Lucy let go.

"You—what are you—" Minerva rasped out.

"Levy-chan was right, I've let this go on long enough." Lucy smiled briefly at Levy's "I'm always right!" before continuing, glaring at Minerva. "I never fought back before, Minerva, because I didn't wanna waste any effort on you, but now I'm tired of it. I've mastered three different types of self-defense and don't think I won't use them on you if you ever try to bully me or anyone else again."

"You _bitch_ —"

"Ah-ah!" Lucy wagged her finger in front of her. "No name-calling—that counts as bullying, you know?"

With one last smile, she turned and pulled Levy along with her down the hall to the bathroom where she promptly clutched all her books tightly to her chest and hyperventilated.

"How—how did I do—"

"You were awesome, Lu-chan! But you're really kinda lame, huh?" Levy laughed at Lucy's half-hearted glare. "You're just too nice, Lu-chan. You were so cool back there and you didn't say anything wrong, you know? No need to be so nervous!"

"Everyone was staring!" Lucy hissed. "Oh god, rumors are gonna be flying!"

"Oh c'mon, Lu-chan, you did great. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks. Except maybe Natsu," Levy teased, giggling at Lucy's pout. "C'mon, time for class!"

.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Levy! I heard what happened this morning! You were awesome, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed and stared with wide eyes and Natsu easily slid into the seat next to hers and began devouring his lunch. "O-oh…thanks, Natsu. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have lunch with you! 'Cause you're cool!"

Lucy steadfastly ignored Levy's suggestive smirk and said, "Um, thanks. But what about your friends?"

He glanced over his shoulder, stuck his tongue out, and shrugged, shooting her a wide grin that made her heart stutter in her chest. "Eh, they can come over if they want. I'd rather eat with you than stupid ice princess any day."

"Ice princess?" Levy asked.

"Gray," he clarified with his mouth full.

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Ew Natsu, don't talk with your mouth full!"

He blinked. Then swallowed. Then grinned again. "You really are like a princess, huh? Metal head and the stripper both said so, something about your last name, but I didn't see it before!"

She flushed. "I am not! My name has nothing to do with who I am! And who are all those nicknames referring to?"

Natsu stared at her for a long moment, during which she tilted her head in confusion, before shaking his head and looking back to his food. Was that a light blush on his cheeks or was she hallucinating? "Stripper's Gray, again. Metal head's Gajeel."

Levy immediately sank into her seat, hiding her face with a book, while Lucy stared her down with a smirk. "Oh, Gajeel, huh? Hey Natsu, do you mind inviting your friends over here? We'd like to meet them."

"Lu-chan!" Levy hissed in horror. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I dare!" Lucy giggled before smiling at Natsu, who was staring at her with a strange look. "Natsu? Is…something wrong? I mean, you don't have to, of course, if you don't want to!"

"Are you…interested in Gajeel or somethin'?"

Immediately, Lucy and Levy both choked on their spit.

"W-w- _what_? Where'd you get _that_ from?" she cried, staring at him disbelievingly.

He ducked his head. "Er, no, well, as soon as I said Gajeel, you asked me to call my friends over…so I just thought…"

"Oh no! No no, not _me_ , I'm definitely not into Gajeel! No way!" Lucy hastily explained.

"Oh! Then…" His eyes slid over to Levy, who was practically under the table now.

Lucy giggled again, playfully sticking her tongue out at Levy's heated glares, and found Natsu staring at her again. "What is it?"

"Nothin', just…you're really pretty when you smile, ya know?" He quickly looked away.

"Oh! Thank you!" she squeaked, surreptitiously fanning her face. "Um, I really like your smile too. Just, you know. By the way. I mean—" She internally groaned, wishing the ground could just open up and swallow her so she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment and Levy's guffaws.

"Thanks," he muttered gruffly and this time she knew he was blushing for real.

 _That's the first time I've seen him embarrassed. Oh my god, he's so cute, what do I do?_

Lucy glanced at Natsu, caught him looking at her, and they both instantly turned away, even more embarrassed.

"Lu-chan, you owe me _big_!" Levy snickered.

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	5. smoke

**my answer is you**

* * *

 **notes:** sooo this one's a little weird and abstract. pretty random, yeah, and kinda short (sorry bout that). based off otpdisaster's prompt "your OTP kissing deeply as the building behind them explodes into a cataclysmic burst of brilliant flame from the charges they set together inside." yeah idk. idk why they're setting buildings on fire and stuff; all i know is they love doing it and they love each other. yup. bout it. haha i tried my best. enjoy!

* * *

 _smoke_

"Lucy, are you done?" Natsu yelled into his walkie-talkie as he ran down the hallway of flashing charges.

There was a crackle of static as she replied, "Yeah, I'm on my way out! Meet you at the front?"

"Roger that!"

He picked up the speed, eager to watch as the building exploded into cataclysmic flames and collapsed. He didn't have to worry about his partner; he knew she'd make it out in time.

"Stop! You have trespassed onto private property!" Someone jumped out in front of him with a pistol aimed at Natsu.

He rolled his eyes, already passing by the unfortunate guard. There wasn't supposed to be anyone in the building today, but they'd been conspicuous lately, setting a rapid chain of fires in important government buildings and it had been obvious this one was next. He and Lucy had already taken out all the other guards, but he must have somehow overlooked this one.

"Better get out, buddy! This place is goin' down!" he yelled over his shoulder, grinning as he spied the exit. A streak of blue and gold shot down the side stairs and out the door before him and he quickly sprinted to catch up.

They ran as far as they needed to be out of range of the explosion but still able to watch as each round of charges went off. They were rigged to blow from top the bottom, but the subsequent fire and collapse would still be magnificent.

"Natsu!"

He turned and caught his partner when she launched herself into his arms, laughing into her hair and spinning her around. He set her down and they grinned at each other, still panting from their run and high off the adrenaline.

"How long until they go off?" he asked, even though he knew.

She smirked. "Twenty-eight seconds."

He held her around the waist, her arms looped around his neck, and they both twisted their heads to watch as the building crumbled, one floor after another, taking all of its secrets with it. A plume of gray smoke shot up and curled in tendrils around the flames, like a cloudy frame.

It was beautiful.

"A job well done," he murmured.

"Mm, I think it's our best one yet," Lucy agreed huskily. "Now where's my kiss?"

Natsu laughed and enthusiastically captured her lips with his own, their mouths open and hungry as they deepened the kiss, creating a fire in their bodies that rivaled the one raging behind them.

Job well done, indeed.

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	6. need

**my answer is you**

* * *

 **notes:** whoowee! this one just flowed outta my fingers! a little more risque than usual because the prompt, hello xD and i wanted to try something a little different. how did i do? should i never write anything even remotely steamy again? lemme know! this one is also really dramatic and cheesy because, well, that's just how the scene went but i kinda like it. huh. idk. yeah. lemme know!

* * *

 _need_

 _Knock knock._

"Come in!"

The door opened and in popped a head of sakura pink. "Hey there, Luce! How's it goin'?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against all hope that it wasn't who she knew it was—except it was. Sighing, she turned around and pasted a friendly smile on her face. "Good morning, Natsu. How are you?"

"Great now that I'm talkin' to you!" He grinned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

The _click_ of the door sounded a lot more ominous to Lucy than it should have.

 _Goddammit_ , she thought frantically. _He's wearing that shirt!_ The one that matched his hair almost perfectly, and clung to all his muscles, and made him look adorably irresistible— _and he knew it_.

"What—ahem—what are you doing here?" she asked, cursing herself for sounding nervous. She knew he picked up on it too, if his smirk was any indication.

"Just turnin' this into you. Finished it last night." He tossed a thick folder onto her desk and plopped into a seat, staring up at her expectantly.

"Oh. Excellent, thank you. If that's all, then you may leave." She picked up the folder and flipped through, feeling surprised, yet again, by Natsu's diligence when it came to work. It was completely at odds with his rambunctious personality.

He didn't move, just kept watching her with a secretive smile. It made her uncomfortable in the worst way.

"Let me rephrase that: please leave," she said firmly, glaring at him.

He laughed and stood up, but instead of walking towards the door, he moved towards her.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back, turning quickly once she hit her desk but she was too slow. He crowded in on her, his body just barely brushing against hers, heat roiling off of him in palpable waves. She tried to move to the sides but his hands casually settled on the desk, arms caging her in.

She was completely trapped; any direction she moved would only bring her closer to him.

She met his eyes and sucked in sharply, melting under his intense gaze. She looked away but could still feel his eyes burning through her, over her.

He leaned forward slightly and suddenly every line of his body was cushioned by a curve of hers.

"Natsu, please don't—"

"Lucy."

She shivered. His breath brushed her ear and his deep voice, full of dark purpose, traveled down her spine. She bit her lips against a whimper.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I gave you time and space to think things through but clearly you've just been avoiding what happened. So I decided to come to you." His voice was wry. "Why did you leave, Lucy? I asked you to stay."

"I don't—I don't know what you're talking about." She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh? Then let me remind you."

"Na—mmph!"

His lips were hot against hers, rough but not bruising, as he poured all of his frustration and desire into the kiss. Her mind clouded over and she couldn't _not_ kiss him back, not when his mouth moved so passionately over her own. Her hands pushed at his chest weakly even as her fingers gripped into that stupid shirt of his, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around her, hands hot and burning against her back, enveloping her in his body, his scent.

She whimpered into him, pulling back for air or maybe her rationality, but he quickly sealed his mouth over hers again, nipping at her lips and prying them open for his tongue. She couldn't think about anything aside from him. His hands were in her hair, against her cheeks, down her back, on her ass, always pulling her closer. He hooked a leg over his hip, pushing her into the desk, and she broke the kiss on a gasp.

"Na—tsu—please—" she pleaded, though she wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop or continue.

His lips burned kisses across her jaw and down her neck, until it reached the junction of her neck and shoulder. His hands slid up her body, teasing the sides of her breasts, and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt before shoving the collar aside so his teeth could worry the sensitive skin that was hidden there.

She bit back a moan, her hands clutching his hair now, as he licked and sucked at her skin to leave a mark. His hands kept roaming her body and he deliberately rolled his hips into hers and she keened, arching against him.

She could feel his smirk on her skin and thought, _Two can play this game._ Panting, she bent and kissed his ear, rolling the lobe between her teeth. He groaned and ground harder into her, growling when she pulled his head away and bit his neck to leave her own mark.

"Lucy," he rasped hotly, gripping her waist tightly, "god, _Lucy_. What are you doing to me?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she breathed, crying out sharply when his hips thrust deeply against hers.

He pulled back and laid his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. She was shocked by the vulnerability he allowed her to see, and wondered what her eyes reflected to him.

"Lucy," he murmured, "why did you leave?"

She trembled against him, unable to look away but reluctant to answer him. _She was afraid—_ she didn't want to give him such a cowardly answer.

"Lucy. Tell me." He began to push his hips into hers again, clouding her mind with pleasure.

"I—I—Natsu, _please_ —I—" She couldn't think when he moved against her like that, couldn't tell herself to _shut up or he'll know how weak you are_.

"Lucy…"

"I—ah!—I was—I'm scared!"

He stopped.

She breathed heavily and dropped her eyes from his, trying to shove him away as she regained her senses but he didn't let her go.

"Lucy. Look at me."

She didn't.

"Please?"

Slowly, she returned her gaze to him and he kissed her again, softly, sweetly, heartbreakingly tender, coaxing her to surrender to him.

"What are you scared of, Lucy?"

She shook her head and he sighed, hugging her close.

"C'mon, Lucy. How can I help when you won't tell me what's wrong?"

She didn't reply for the longest time. He was about to give up and try again later, when she said, so quietly he almost didn't catch it, "Losing you."

"Wha— _losing_ me? Lucy, are you kidding? I—god! This whole time, you've been scared of something that's never going to happen?"

"You don't know that! You don't know…how much I need you. God! I _hate_ it! I—that morning, I woke up and—and you were still sleeping and I looked at you—I just looked at you and thought, I want this every day. Natsu, we've only known each other for three months and I wanted to wake up next to you every morning, _do you understand_?" His shirt grew damp where her tears were melting into him.

"Lucy—"

"And—and when I'm—when I'm alone, _god_ , I feel so _lonely_ now! I'm always—thinking about you—and wanting to be with you and—I can't even _function_ on my own anymore! _Jesus Christ, Natsu, I'm so dependent on you that it hurts!_ And maybe one day, you'll leave me, whether you want to or not, and if I'm already in this deep now, god, I can't even imagine how useless I'll be in—in however long it takes for you to go. I can't _do_ that, Natsu! I can't—I can't be so—rely on you so much—to the point where I can't even—just— _dammit_!"

" _Fucking_ —Lucy, I'm not gonna leave you!"

"Everyone leaves me!"

" _Well, I won't_!" he shouted, pushing himself away from her. His hands cupped her tearstained cheeks, thumbs rubbing them dry even as more tears leaked from her big brown eyes, so full of fear and heartache that he could hardly look at them. "Jesus, Lucy, have you ever thought that maybe I need you just as much? This whole thing is completely new to me—I've never felt like this before and I dunno anything 'cept that I wanna be with you. For as long as you'll have me.

"'Cause, dammit, when I woke up that mornin' and saw you lookin' at me, with the sun shinin' on you like you were some goddamn angel— _god_ , you were so beautiful it _hurt_ —you know what _I_ thought? I thought, this is the girl I'm spendin' the rest of my life with and _fuck it_ if we've only known each other for three months 'cause I'm so _goddamn in love with you that it doesn't matter_." He continued over her gasp, "I wasn't even thinkin' when I asked you to stay 'cause all I knew was that I wanted you and if you left, I would prob'ly cry. And I don't cry, you know that."

"Shut up," she grumbled half-heartedly, a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Lucy, I swear—if I ever leave you, as long as I'm alive to do somethin' 'bout it, I will always come back to you, ya hear? _Always_. 'Cause everything you said, I feel the same about you. I need you just as much and if you don't want this, tell me now or I'm keeping you. I'll let you go and, yeah, prob'ly break down and cry myself dry, but I'll do it if that's what you want. Do you want that, Lucy? Do you want me to let go?"

She sniffled. "I…but Natsu—"

"Shh, no buts. Anything else, we'll figure out together, later, but right now, you gotta tell me if you still want me."

Carefully, his arms loosened around her and her breath hitched in her throat at the cool air that seeped in around her. She was suddenly flooded with trepidation; it gripped her harshly, making her shiver as she understood with crystal clarity just how empty and cold and pointless her life would be if she let him go now. So immersed was she, in fact, that Natsu's arms were almost completely by his sides, one foot behind him to step away from her.

"No!" She yanked him back to her and buried her face in his neck. "Wait, don't go!"

"Oh thank god. For a second there, I thought you really didn't want me anymore." He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, kissing her hair.

"Silly Natsu," she whispered with a wobbly smile. "I don't want you—I _need_ you, remember?"

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	7. glory days

**my answer is you**

* * *

 **notes:** don't really like this one...wanted to try my hand at all-dialogue again but it didn't turn out nearly as well as i'd hoped. all-dialogue truly is difficult. being able to keep readers engaged with only dialogue is a useful skill, though, so i will have to work on it. anyway, just two more days! enjoy!

 **disclaimer:** i don't own "Glory Days" by Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

 _glory days_

.

 _Glory days well they'll pass you by_

.

"Time really passes way too quickly. Still can't believe we're already old and grey."

"Yuck, don't mention the ice princess!"

"I wasn't even talking about him!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Ugh, whatever. I'm feeling too nostalgic to argue about Gray again. I wonder how he and Juvia are doing."

"Don't know, don't care."

"Don't be so rude! When I visited Levy and all the grandchildren yesterday, Gajeel told me Juvia had been thinking about moving closer to everyone so we could all spend more time together."

"We've been with 'em most of our lives already!"

"Doesn't mean we can't spend a little more time with them! Honestly Natsu, we've been retired for decades. What do you plan to spend the rest of your days doing?"

"Thinkin' about the good ol' days."

"Hm? Oh, you mean like that time Gray dared you to streak naked across the football field and you got caught by the security guard and Igneel had to go pick you up? And then you caught a cold?"

"Sh-shut up! I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore!"

"But it's such a happy memory!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about that time you tried to bribe Happy with candy so he'd leave your couch alone and instead he messed up your bed _and_ your closet?"

"You know, I still haven't forgiven either of you for that."

"Hey! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Mm, I'm sure. Anyway, he's _your_ cat and _your_ responsibility, so you share the blame."

"Aw c'mon, that was literally half a century ago! Have you really been holding such a stupid grudge for so long?"

"I'll hold a grudge for as long as I want! Anyway, don't call me stupid. _You're_ the one who blew up the chemistry lab and the girls' bathroom and then got beat up by Erza _and_ Gildarts for it since you got Cana caught up in it!"

" _Ugh, not that one too!_ You're just diggin' up my embarrassing past!"

"Not my fault you have so much to dig up, now is it?"

"Aww Luce c'mon, spare me! You know Happy and I love you more than anything in the world. You're our north star. Finding you was the best thing to ever happen to us."

"Flattering will get you nowhere. But…I love you both too. I…If you hadn't found me…I don't even want to think about what I'd be doing now. I—"

"I know, Luce. Me too."

.

 _Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye_

.

"Do you remember the day you proposed to me, Natsu?"

"'Course I do! That was a good day."

"Well, you didn't so much propose as declare that we should get married. I seem to recall you shoved the ring onto my finger. The _wrong_ finger."

"I was embarrassed! All that getting'-down-on-one-knee stuff—just wasn't me."

"Right. It wouldn't have hurt you to just _ask_ , rather than assume, you know."

"Why would I need to ask when I knew you'd say yes?"

"Oh really? You were that confident, huh?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, I love you, you love me, why would you say no?"

"…Oh Natsu. Everything is so simple in that brain of yours."

"Everything _is_ simple! Hey! Did you just low-key dis me?"

"I dunno, did I?"

"Luuuuucyyyyyy!"

"Naaaaaatsuuuuu!"

"Sometimes, I really don't feel appreciated."

"Hahaha! You know I love you."

"Hmph."

"…Hey Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"We had some good times, didn't we?"

"…Yeah. We did."

.

 _Glory days, glory days_

.

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	8. happy

**my answer is you**

* * *

 _happy_

Happy's had enough.

Honestly, he didn't realize it would be this bad. In fact, he was ecstatic when they finally realized their feelings for each other. Finally! It was obvious to everyone and their moms—the two were so frustrating to watch, dancing around each other like idiots. So Happy had been really, really, really, _really_ happy for them.

That was a month ago.

Now, Happy is very unhappy. Because ever since they finally wised up, Natsu and Lucy have been spending all their time together—as if they didn't hang out enough in the first place! What's worse is that they're disgustingly mushy and hardly realize his presence anymore.

Well, he's tired of it! Tired of being invisible, tired of being treated like air, tired of watching his two best friends being stupidly cute when he still can't get Charle to accept a fish from him. Or even call him by his name.

He's done!

He's off to find new best friends, ones that will actually pay attention to him and his problems without him having to yell it into their ears. He doesn't need them. And when Natsu and Lucy come chasing after him, well! Too little, too late, he'll say, and slam the door in their desolate faces.

Because…they _will_ come after him, won't they?

* * *

Lucy giggles. "Stop it, Natsu, that tickles!"

Natsu grins and nuzzles his nose into her neck even more, delighting in her squeals of laughter. Man, does he love her! It's always been there, he knows; he just never knew what it _was_ , exactly, and if she felt it too. Bu apparently, she does.

Thank goodness because he doesn't think he could take it if she loved someone else. She's _his_ Luce, his!

"You're mine," he says, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. He never understood the point of kissing before but it was great! But only with Lucy.

"Yours," she agrees, kissing him back. "And you're mine."

They smile at each other shyly before dissolving into blushes and burying their faces in each other's necks.

Stupid cute.

But something feels off. Natsu frowns and sniffs at the air. "Something's missing…hey, where's Happy?"

"Happy? Isn't he—?" Lucy turns and looks around, pouting when she realizes that the blue Exceed is nowhere to be found. "Actually, I don't think I've seen him all week. I wonder where he went?"

"Maybe he went to find fish," Natsu suggests, though he felt uneasy.

Lucy nods slowly. "Or maybe he went to visit Charle and Wendy."

"Yeah. Maybe."

They sit in silence for several minutes, basking in each other's warmth, before Lucy speaks up again.

"You know, we haven't been to the guild in a while. We should probably go let everyone know we're still alive. Maybe Happy will be there!"

Natsu immediately smiles. "Yeah, that's a good idea! Wow Luce, you're so smart."

She blushes. "Oh, stop, that was nothing."

There's a little fumbling and a lot more sappy staring and laughter until they finally make it out of Lucy's apartment and on their way to the guild.

* * *

"Look, It's Natsu and Lucy!"

"Finally! What have you two been up to all week, huh?"

"It's about time!"

Natsu and Lucy enter the guild to a lot of suggestive hollers and wolf whistles. Lucy blushes and tries to ignore all the teasing while Natsu simply grins obliviously through it all.

"Hey look, there's Happy!" Natsu points and eagerly tugs Lucy's hand.

Happy is sitting at the bar, all dropped over, moping while Mirajane tries to simultaneously comfort him and screech excitedly over Natsu and Lucy. When he finally notices all the noise around him, he looks up with watery wide eyes and lets out a wail at the sight of his two best friends.

"Natsuuuuuuuu! Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I missed youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he sobs, flying straight to Lucy and burying himself in her generous chest.

She laughs and pats him soothingly. "We missed you too! What have you been up to all week?"

"Yeah, bud, why didn't ya hang out with us?" Natsu asks.

"Y-y-you guys didn't e-even notice when I left!" Happy cries as a fresh round of tears spilled over and soaked Lucy's shirt, to her chagrin and every male's glee. "You were too b-busy staring at each oth-other!"

Natsu and Lucy exchange glances. "Sorry, bud. Guess we got too wrapped up in ourselves, huh? Shoulda set us right!"

"I-I thought you d-d-didn't want me anymore!" Happy whines, flying over to cry on Natsu's shoulder. Lucy grimaces as she tried to squeeze out the moisture in her shirt.

"Don't be silly, Happy. You're part of our team, no matter what," Lucy reassures him.

"Yeah, Happy! We're the ultimate team!"

"Yeah, right— _ugh_!" Everyone ignores Gray as Erza quickly elbows him in the gut.

"Don't worry." Lucy pats Happy gently on the head. "We just got a little carried away these past few weeks. Natsu and I were just getting used to all the new parts of our relationship. But it's not the same without you there. So don't just leave us without a word anymore, okay?"

Happy wipes away his tears and nods. "Okay. By the way, Lucy, did you get fatter? I think your boobs got bigger."

Natsu perks up. "Ooh really? Lemme see!"

" _Lucy kick!_ "

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	9. cold

**my answer is you**

* * *

 **notes:** we made it! this has been written since day 3 actually. most of them have been done since day 3, actually... anyway a bit more of a bittersweet feel for this one, especially OOC, but still enjoy! don't forget to point out my errors because i'm sure there are many

* * *

 _cold_

Lucy sat in bed, wrapped up in her covers like a burrito and staring out the open window. It was winter and it was freezing outside and she was sure she would catch a cold, but she didn't close the window.

Tiny snowflakes blew into the room, melting on her nose and in her hair, but she didn't move. She stared out the window and waited.

 _He wasn't coming. It had been months since he'd left and she hadn't closed the window since, but he never appeared. She knew he wouldn't but she couldn't bring herself to shut the window. If she did, she was afraid it would feel too final—too real. He was gone, but when the window was open, she could still hope._

 _She shivered despite her blankets. She should close the window and sleep, but she wasn't tired enough. She remained motionless in the darkness, staring out the window on her empty bed._

 _She hadn't slept in her bed since he'd left, either. It was too cold, too big, too vacant without him or Happy there and she hated that she had to sleep on the couch now—it just cemented her dependence on him and she_ hated _it._

 _She hated how much she needed him._

"Lucy? What're ya doin'? You look like you're freezin'!"

She smiled stiffly, her nose and cheeks red and frozen from the cold wind. "I was waiting for you."

He swung inside, Happy close behind, and quickly shut the window. "You don't hafta leave the window open! You're gonna get sick again and then we won't be able to go on a mission!"

"Yeah, Lucy! Don't be stupid!" Happy complained.

She just smiled and closed her eyes, laying down on the bed. "Mm. I'm cold."

Happy quickly flew over and curled up near her head while Natsu unraveled the blankets and pulled them over their bodies, wrapping himself around Lucy instead.

"Jeez, you really _are_ freezing! You gotta take care of yourself, Luce!" Natsu rubbed his hands over her arms and back and allowed her to tuck her feet between his legs and snuggled into his chest. "Lucy? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay now."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Waiting."

"Huh?" He chuckled. "Wait with the window closed then!"

"Maybe," she mumbled, but she wouldn't.

 _But she could wait._

 _She would always wait for him._

* * *

Copyright 2015 by The Siege


End file.
